You and Me
by Gryffon's Fyre
Summary: What would happen if Aniken had chosen the right path? Would Padme still be alive? Would the Republic still be a Democracy? Would the Jedi order bring peace once again? Would Obi-wan find love? Mostly OOC. SPOILER WARNING! and flames are used to toast mar
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story, I really appreciate it. Now for story I wanted Jedi to be able to marry for my own reasons so don't flame me……please……..ok here's how this work.**

**Jedi can marry. It was decreed after two powerful Jedi died because of their hiding of the marriage. (Romeo and Juliet kinda thing) Because of this terrible loss the Jedi**

**Council let it be that a jedi can marry but only if their spouse is also a Jedi. So Aniken and Padmé's marriage was false in the eyes of the council.**

**If you are an older padawan and you wish to become married you must ask the permission of your masters. If not then you must wait until you become a knight. You must also have the blessing of the council.**

**I hope that was helpful to you. (0:" please review but don't flame.**

**michelle**

**

* * *

**

Aniken ran into the chancellor's office. "Aniken, help me. I'm getting weaker. I cannot hold on much longer," Darth Sidious cried out. "Don't listen to him, Aniken!" Mace Windu yelled. "Only I can save the one you love. Help me."

Aniken stood a distance from the two. "Aniken, if you want to bring balance to the force you must help me. Please." Mace Windu was desperate. "Death is only a beginning." Yoda's words were resounding in his head.

Aniken drew his lightsaber.

His final decision was made. With a flick of his wrist a head fell to the ground with a soft thud. The one man who could have ruined his life was now gone.

He couldn't understand this new feeling. His new priority was to make sure all went well with the birthing of his child. His child. Is it sounded peculiar on his lips.

"The Force is now balanced Aniken. You are truly the chosen one.

* * *

**Thank you once again for reading this! Just review please. Tell me what you think. I know it's short. The next chapter I promise will be longer.**

**michelle**


	2. Enter Mara

**First off I would love to thank all my reviewers! Thank You clapclap o and thank you all for the spelling help. I was wondering why it looked and sounded odd. :P it's Anakin not Aniken……..LOVE YOU ALL!**

**DragonQueen77**

**For one since my character is coming I have a semi-short sketch for her. Tell me you think **

**Mara (Mar-uh) Jinn: Daughter of Masters Qui-gon Jinn and Vanarei Mica (made up). Her hair is a dark chestnut color with hardly noticeable high-lights. It's cut "surfer style w/ long bangs. Her eyes are blue and green (aka: one blue one green) Mara is the last padawan Yoda ever took on. During the Clone Wars, her only padawan was killed.**

**Because of the ties with her father, Obi-wan Kenobi and her were best friends. She also was the youngest female ever to become a Jedi Knight. Because of her skills and compassion she became a master in the Council.**

**Well that's all here……**

**

* * *

**

Anakin woke up to the sound of his children crying. "Luke, Leia, hush…I'm coming."

It had been about a month after their mother and his wife died. It was hard to take care of two babies at one time. Now that his old master Obi-wan Kenobi was helping him it was easier. Because of his new found job, Anakin was put on leave from the order. He could live in the temple as long as he needed. They just had to find a room big enough. Obi-wan lived with him as they used to again, yet not as close. Master Kenobi had a separate room that was conjoined to his with a "living" room, a kitchen and a bathroom to share.

He walked over to the twin's side of the room. He picked up Leia, who he suspected had conjured up his waking. He rocked her back and forth lovingly humming thژe lullaby his mother used to sing to him. A sudden presence alerted him.

"Master, you had no need to wake up." "Anakin, I help you as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less." He smiled. "Now get some rest. I'll take care of them."

The babies soon nodded off to sleep as their father also did. "What will I do?" Obi-wan asked himself.

♣ ♣ ♣

"Will soon arrive, the help will, Master Kenobi. An old friend perhaps" Master Yoda said. "Where will he be, Master Yoda." "She you mean, Master Kenobi. Mara Jinn is assigned to protect the children." Mace Windu interrupted. "From Iego she has come. A long journey she has made." "I will keep that in my thoughts, Master." "Changed, she has." "Thank you, Master Yoda." "You are to meet her in the hangar. She will arrive in five minutes. Go now."

Obi-wan rushed out of the room. The hangar was on the other side of the temple.

It had been years before he had seen her. He remembered her as a short, stubby, studious girl who had always been there. It was hard for her to have many friends, considering most children were boys and the girls always excluded her. That was how they had met.

He always admired her compassion. It was what had drawn him to her. That and her eyes.

He finally got to the hangar. All past memories were flooding through him. "Master Yoda said she changed but how?" he wondered idly. "The Necklace!"

Obi-wan saw a fighter plane land inside the hangar. He gulped. The hatch opened. A woman about twenty four jumped out of the seat saying to her droid. "I told you R5 it was fine." She got a squeak in response. "Be that way." She laughed.

"Where am I going to find that rascal, Obi-wan?" she asked herself. She looked around the hangar. She looked over to him, and squinted her eyes. She walked over to him and asked "Ummm…..excuse me but do you know where I could find Master Kenobi?"

Obi-wan looked down at her neck and recognized the necklace. It was a pendant he had made for Mara when she turned sixteen.

"Mara?" he asked. "Kenobi? That can not be you." He smiled warmly. "Ha! It is!" Se hugged him briefly.

"I missed you. It's been so long." "Five years to be exact."

"Who are these children I'm taking care of? Yours?" "Oh, no, not mine, a friend's. They are the only children of Senator Amidala." "Oh."

They walked on in silence to the apartments.

Obi-wan took this chance to take a look at her. Everything about her had changed. She now had lost some of the weight. She still had all her curves but more muscle and less flab and she had significantly grown taller. The only thing that didn't change were her eyes.

"Her wonderful eyes." He thought.

"Obi-wan, where are we going. You seem to have drifted off." Mara smiled amused. "This way."

He led her to the rooms he shared with n "He should be here." The door opened and instantly there was crying. "Let me help you." Mara said and took Luke from his arms.

She saw how tired Anakin looked. "You two go for a drink and come back later for introductions. The babies will be fine. Shoo"

The two men left as Mara was humming the twins to sleep.

* * *

**For all my reviewers thank you! I hope this is a good length. Just review please Thanks**

**michelle**


	3. Author's note

I'm sad to announce that I'm going to delete this story :( These chapters needed more editing.

I will be back. Promise. It's just hard for me with my editor in Switzerland coughlizcough she

helped me earlier. For all my faithful reviewers I WORSHIP YOU! if you're an author I'll send

you an e-mail telling when I'll put it back up if you're interested in the story. Let me know if

you want that E-mail through reviews just leave your e-mail and first name.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

3 Michelle


End file.
